


The Home of Mutant Children ( and their cats)

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Loss of Parent(s), Magic powers au, Other, Ringo - Freeform, idk where this is going to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Little Edward Golding has a bad day.





	

Edward, at the very young age of six and five months, was suddenly in the worst spot imaginable.

He was a 'special' child, as his mother put it, born with the power to shape and move plants and trees, camouflage himself into the deep forest, and even create flowers from thin air, sure it wasn't as cool or useful as some of the more popular mutants that could shoot lasers or fly, but his power was special to him and he was proud of it.

Oh yes, mutants were well known on every continent, they were still an uncommon race, but they certainly existed, and humans accepted them most times, although they were suspectible to bullying and rude remarks, but who wasn't? 

Edds worst day ever started at 9am on a Saturday morning, he was awoken by his faithful kitty, Ringo, who he'd led home one day from his Primary school by growing catnip and then begged his mum and dad to keep him, it had taken an hour and a half and a powerpoint but they caved and the kitten got to stay.

He'd woken to the smell of bacon and eggs and eagerly rushed downstairs to gobble up his breakfast with his dad beore he left for work, as he did every day, and only stopped to hand his mother a beautiful pink rose he'd grown, she bent down to kiss his forehead and lightly tap his behind with her foot, just as she did every day, this Saturday seemed so normal that he didn't expect anything to happen.

When his father had left he went back upstairs to get changed and heard his mother call from the entryway.

"Your dad forgot his lunch again, I'll be back in fifteen minutes." This was a common occurence, especially when his dad was running late so he said goodbye to his mum and heard her car drive away, he liked being home alone sometimes, it meant he could take up the entire living room with his drawings and toys, it made him feel calm and happy.

And then the next time he really felt calm, it was at their funeral.

A 20 car pileup, the police said, most of the victims hadn't made it out alive, and the ones that did were in intensive care, and his parents weren't so lucky.

He didn't have any other family members, both pairs of grandparents were deceased and his parents were only children, so it was only natural he'd be sent away to an orphanage, Detective Markus introduced him to Mister Bing, a thirty six year old with deep laugh lines, messy chocolate brown hair and matching eyes, he was bouncy and bright and friendly and when he took Edd by the hand and led him to a small, black car, it made Edd feel safe and warm, Bing was almost like his mother.

The car was a small black polo with tinted windows, which made Edd feel like he was some sort of royalty or secret agent rather than an orphan going to what he felt was going to be a small, dirty, cramped house in some smelly, rundown city.

The orphanage was anything but that.

It was an old, Victorian mansion out in the middle of a huge field, with a garage resting on the right hand side at the bottom and a pale brown dirt path to the door, there was a stepping stone pathway to the front door, a white double door with two glossy gold doorknobs with intricate, swirling patterns coming from the bottom to the top, there were three floors to the mansion and what looked like an attic, with one single window at the top, Edd clutched Ringo tightly as the car stopped outside the garage and Bing looked back at him, still smiling, and opened the door for him to hop out, with Ringo by his side and Bing clutching his hand he didn't feel afraid as they got to the front door and entered.

"Children, come down here!" There was a rush of thumping feet as three boys and a hawk came down the stairs, two were shoving each other and the hawk landed on Bing's shoulder when a tall, blond man with an eyepatch over his left eye came from the living room wearing a white apron and drying a dish, he looked down at Edd and smiled gently despite his gruff appearance and Edd smiled back.

"Where's Tord?" Bing put a hand on his hip and the three boys shrugged, one muttered something about 'being dumb' and Bing hushed him, the hawk on his shoulder cawed and vanished up the stairs as quick as a flash to collect the missing boy, and the remaining three crowded around him and introduced themselves.

The shortest, a ginger boy with bright blue eyes that twinkled shook his hand vigorously, so vigourously that Edd swore he saw double, or triple, when the boy stopped shaking his hand it was immediatley replaced with a tight hug.

"Hello new brother! I'm Matthew, but you can call me Matt, or Mattie or-" The second tallest, who was only three or four inches taller, pushed him to the side, but didn't make a move to shake Edd's hand, his eyes were pitch black sockets that bore into Edd's soul, he wasn't enthusiastic like Matthew and didn't smile as he introduced himself as 'Thomas.' then stepped back to let the oldest, and tallest of the three introduce himself, as he spun to walk back to the bottom step and sit down Edd saw a strange lump on his back beneath his shirt.

The third and final boy was older than Edd, probably ten at the most and looked tired as he introduced himself quietly as Paul, he had a soft smile, messy brown hair and thick, dark eyebrows, with piercing grey, almost white eyes and a long scar running from his left eyebrow to just below his eye, he patted Edd's head not unlike a dog and sniffed as he turned to the staircase just as another boy came down.

This boy was Paul's age, with long brown hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon and dark green eyes, Edd thought this was probably Tord and shook his hand politely as the boy instead said he was Patryk, Edd's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Patryk giggled behind his hand.

"You're wondering where the hawk is, aren't you?" Edd nodded and looked towards the staircase, thinking it would fly down any moment, when it didn't and Patryk retreated to the living room with Paul Edd was left feeling more confused and clutched to Bing's leg, Bing ruffled his hair and tapped his behind with his foot, in the same playful way his mum used to, and then there was the sound of a latch clicking and Matthew ran off through the living room with Tom, Paul and Patryk close behind, all eager and cheering.

"Go on, I'll set up your bedroom and you can go play outside with the boys." Bing smiled and Edd nodded as he nervously made his way through the living room and into the kitchen where the back door was, the blonde man from earlier was still drying dishes at the sink and Edd wasn't sure if he should bother him, so he walked past and was caught as he turned to face him.

"I'm sure you'll fit in fine, the boys are very excited to have another brother." He smiled and then went right back to drying dishes, Edd felt just a bit better about the whole situation knowing they wanted him.

The backyard was huge, and fenced in with a white picket fence, it was mostly bare with only a pond in the far left corner and surrounded with bushes that made it look like a mini forest, perfect for adventures, Ringo was eager to run off and Edd saw he was chasing after the hawk from earlier and began to rush after him yelling, the hawk flew down onto a big, brown rock and Ringo followed suit, ready to pounce and claim his dinner, when the rock moved and lifted it's head, revealing itself as a big, furry dog with a scar over it's left eye, Ringo shrank and ran right back into Edd's arms shaking.

The dog wasn't a threat at all and wagged it's tail at the hawk, who began to nuzzle his nose gently against it's beak, then there was a whistle and Thomas waved over to them, the dog stayed where he was and yawned, while the hawk flew over and Tom removed his t-shirt, two huge, black feathery wings stretched out, much bigger than Thomas himself and he took off with a mighty flap, the hawk followed suit, Edd was in absolute awe as he watched the boy twirl and spin majestically high up above him and the hawk copy his movements, it was like syncronised swimming, but syncronised _flying_.

Edd almost couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, until from the corner of his eye he saw Matthew sat at a small, pink table with matching chairs, Edd thought he had double vision again, because it looked liked there was two of him, as he came closer Matthew looked up and the clone disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Hiya Edd, wanna play with me and Boris?" He held out a stuffed panda bear with a missing eye and a bright green bowtie, Edd sat beside Matthew on his left and Matthew put Boris back down on the chair to his right.

"Did I see...another you?" Edd asked slowly, keeping his eyes trained on the chair opposite to Matthew, the one the clone had been sat in, and Matthew laughed. "Yeah! That's my superpower!" He grinned, and handed Edd a porcelain cup filled with water. "What's your superpower?" Edd felt very shy around the new boys, even if Matthew was shorter than him and wasn't a threat at all, his powers were special to him and compared to Matthew and Thomas he didn't have any cool abilities. "I...I make plants grow, an' I can make flowers from nothin'." He shrugged and sipped at the water, Matthew gasped excitedly and took his hands. "Really?! That is the **coolest** thing ever! Can you make those flowers grow? Can you make vegetables grow? Can you make animals grow?" Edd hadn't thought about vegetables and fruits before, but he'd tried making Ringo grow just a little bit before and it hadn't worked, so that was out, Matthew pointed over at a small patch of flowers and Edd stepped over and picked out a wilting flower, he gently held the flower and Matthew watched in awe as the previously dying flower began to bloom and stand brightly above the others. "I haven't thought about fruits and vegetables, but I'm sure I could do that too, but I can't make animals grow." Edd shrugged and Matthew took his hand and took him over to another patch, this time a small patch of strawberries.

"Ooh, please? Larry loves strawberries the most, but he can't grow fruits!" He begged and Edd attempted on one vine first, slowly but surely the plant began to grow, the fruits ripened from green to a vibrant red and Matthew tackled him into a tight hug.

"Edd, you're so cool!" He's really good at warm, bone crushing hugs, but it's over as soon as it's begun and Edd wonders if he's broken a rib as he brushes the dirt off his trousers and Thomas flies down and tackles Matthew down to the floor, both of them screaming and laughing as they wrestle around on the grass, eventually Matthew gains the upper hand when he licks his finger and sticks it in Thomas' ear and the winged boy squeals as Matthew pushes him to the side and fixes his hair.

"Maaaaatt, you gotta stop doin' that!" He whines and intentionally hits Matt with his wings as he flies off again, this time up to the very top of the house and to a circular window, he taps of the window and it swings outwards, Thomas doesn't enter but floats at the same level and begins talking to someone in the attic, Edd squints against the sun and makes out two pointed horns of hair and a red shirt, but nothing else.

"That's Tord, he lives in the attic and doesn't like to come outside and play with us. He's really shy and doesn't speak much English, but he's really very nice!" Matt goes right back to playing tea party with his bear and Edd decides to wander around the garden a bit more rather than play, Ringo stays behind to take his place and Matt seems happy to just have something that isn't a bear or an illusion to play with.

There isn't much to the rest of the garden save for the pond, which wasn't as interesting as he'd previously thought and didn't have any fish or plants in it, so he walked back up to the top of the yard, sat in the grass and began to make daisy chains, he loved to make daisy chains and was very good at making them, so it didn't take long for him to make a small pile, one pile for everyone in the house, and more because he felt like making more, he was so into his work he didn't notice the dog lay beside him and he jumped when the dog literally poked his nose into the chain and Edd let it hang on his muzzle.

"Hello doggy, would you like a daisy chain?" The dog seemed to nod at his question, and Edd had the sneaking suspicion that he was more than just a dog.

"Um, Paul?" The dog grinned and shifted back into the boy Edd had met before his eyes, luckily he was still clothed and sat cross legged beside him and placed a daisy chain around his neck.

"Nice guess." He grinned and whistled a small tune, the hawk flew in and landed beside Paul, before shifting and revealing itself to be Patryk, who smiled and made a circle as he sat in the middle of the other two, Paul put a daisy chain around his neck.

The three sat in the grass making daisy chains for two hours, and then Larry ushered the bunch of children in for dinner, Edd almost forgot that the orphanage was his new home and almost wondered when he was going home, but caught himself before he asked Bing or Larry and instead sat in between Matthew and Thomas, Bing sat beside Thomas and on the other side Paul, Patryk and Larry sat, the chair beside Patryk was empty and he groaned loudly as he turned to the empty chair, before he pushed his chair out and stormed upstairs.

Thomas, Matthew and Paul dug into their food, and Edd followed after the three weren't scolded for not waiting for Tord and Patryk when he heard Patryk yelling.

"Get down here and eat dinner with us you gremlin!" He yelled, it sounded like there was a little bit of a tussle between the two and then Tord and Patryk stepped into view.

Tord wasn't much taller than Edd, maybe an inch taller, but he slouched and it made him look shorter than he was, his eyes were a bright, blood red that gave Edd chills and he looked tired and unhappy, unlike the other boys, Edd wondered what his power was and watched with shock as Tord's chair was pulled out without anyone touching it.

Telekinesis.

He caught Tord's eye and the boy smiled at him shyly.

"I am Tord, it is nice to meet you Edd." That was the only thing he said to him, and he too dug into his meal, there wasn't much talk among the boys, but Bing and Larry talked about random things, like the weather, if the other had any new books, what they were having for breakfast tomorrow, just boring grown up talk, at least the food was good.

When dinner was over Matthew led Edd into the library and showed him how it had different sections for different genres, just like a public library would, Matthew liked to grab a big pile and read them on the sofas so he ran off excitedly to find some kids books, while Edd wandered into an art section.

Thomas was there already, reading some books on music, some books had music sheets in and he saw him pocket some, but he seemed deep in thought so Edd didn't bother him.

He heard Paul and Patryk from the other side of the huge, mahogany shelves, both giggling and whispering over something, it sounded like a big kid conversation so he didn't intrude, and read over the spines of the old, dusty books for anything that sounded interesting, all the long titles confused him so he returned to Matthew empty handed and sat beside him on the sofa and took a book from the pile, he'd picked up 'The Tiger who came to tea' and scanned through the pages slowly, but didn't read it and kept up the charade until the clock chimed at ten and they were all suddenly ushered to bed by Larry.

Unlike the others, Edd waited on the bottom step for Bing to come along, and when he did he was given a short tour by the man, the second floor was all bedrooms, four on the left and four on the right, there was a red carpet running down the hallway and at then end was a small, dark wood end table and a tall, glass window that overlooked the backyard, it had gotten so dark outside Edd couldn't see any defining shapes of bushes or the fence.

The last door on the right was Edd's room, and the room was mostly bare, with a small dresser, a large floor mirror, and a king sized bed that made Edd want to jump on it, there was another door that lead into a small bathroom, the light was off but Edd could see the clean white porcelain of the bathtub and thought about his rubber ducky. "Sweet dreams, Edd." Bing knelt down to kiss his head like his mum used to and Edd hugged him tightly around his neck, he felt the sting of tears but forced himself to fight back against them and bid Bing goodnight. "Goodnight, Mr. Bing." Bing smiled gently and left, as soon as Edd heard the click of the door behind him he changed into his pyjamas quickly and brushed his teeth.

As he brushed his teeth, making sure to get every single tooth so his teeth wouldn't go green and fall out, he took a good, long look at his face in the mirror. There was a bright red streak across his nose and cheeks from the hot sun, and his freckles had become much more noticeable and prominent on his face, his hair was unkempt and messy and he had a smudge of dirt on his left cheek, which he quickly washed away, he didn't look much different, but when he looked in the mirror he felt a little sick in the stomach, he didn't know this Edd, the one living in a big mansion with a bunch of magical boys and no parents, it was like looking at a new person, and Edd felt scared. He was quick to hop into bed and pull the pull cord to turn off the lightbulb that dangled above, which enveloped the room in complete pitch blackness, the type of blackness that made Edd think of bad things, like monsters and tar and liquorice, but still he scooted over so he lay in the middle and shut his eyes tight, his breath hitched as Ringo jumped up and curled up next to his side and he felt like now he didn't have to be afraid when his best friend was here by his side. 

"Goodnight Ringo, maybe if we're lucky this is a really weird dream." A single tear rolled down from his cheek and was instantly licked up by the tabby cat, Edd hiccupped and felt his exhaustion finally overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> um, this is a thing. I don't know what to do with this thing.


End file.
